Forbidden Love
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Two students meet in the corridors, it's night, and the moon is full. But what do these students have to say to each other? DracoOC PG just to be safe.


**LADY BLADE: Hi people.**

**CDD: Hi Lady Blade.**

**LADY BLADE: You actually just said hello? No complaints, or snide remarks?**

**CDD: I've been spending too much time around Harry Potter.**

**LADY BLADE: That explains it.**

**CDD: So what are you doing anyways?**

**LADY BLADE: Writing a one-shot, songfic, for some reason.**

**CDD: OO!**

**LADY BLADE: Don't be awkward.**

**CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. She also doesn't own the song Forbidden Love by Anggun.**

* * *

**  
SUMMERY: Two students meet in the corridors, it's night, and the moon is full. But what do these students have to say to each other? Draco/OC.**

* * *

**  
Forbidden Love.**

* * *

**  
Said with no sound  
Another new round  
The moon is up high and here I go again  
  
****

* * *

Dawn walked the school corridors, although it was night time, and she knew that she was not supposed to be there, she wanted to get some air. She found her way to the courtyard. She noticed that the moon was high in the sky. **

"**_It must be midnight."_ Dawn thought to herself. She felt cold. She pulled her arms around herself. _"Why am I starting this again?"_ She thought.**

* * *

**  
You gave me a sign  
That your love is still mine  
And I feel the fire burns inside me

* * *

**

**Dawn felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into the unknown person , who was hidden in the shadows. But Dawn knew who he was. "Hello Draco." Dawn said, curtly. As though she were still keeping up the pretence that she kept up around school, during the day. "You sound annoyed love." Draco whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "You treat me like scum during the daytime. Yet at night, you stand here and call me you love' how you can do that, is beyond me." Dawn said.  
  
Draco smiled. "You know that it's you I love." Draco said quietly. Dawn turned around to face him, as he leaned forward. Dawn didn't move away, as Draco's lips pressed onto hers gently. She felt the fires of love that she had for him, burn inside her again, as the kiss grew more passionate.  
**

**

* * *

Say it once more  
Say it for sure  
I hear your heart is calling out my name

* * *

****  
The pair were like that for a good while. Standing together, in each other's arms, sharing silent kisses, and whispered words. _"Why does he make me feel this way?"_ Dawn thought to herself.  
**

**

* * *

Like a whisper  
Long and tender  
Make me alive inside your eyes again

* * *

****  
"I love you so much." Dawn heard Draco whisper to her, as one of his hands, ran over her long brown hair. Her swirling eye, of green, blue, grey and brown, stared into his almost cold, and penetrating gaze. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he would always see her as more then what she was. That he would see her as his love. She felt truly alive again. ****

* * *

How I wish I could try to run away  
From this power  
The power of forbidden love  
How I wish I could try to turn off the volume  
From these voices  
The voices of forbidden love  
How I wish I could close my eyes to all of these  
Temptations  
Temptations of...

* * *

**  
"**Why do we always hide the truth?" Dawn asked. Her voice almost begged for an answer. Draco looked at her. "You know what my father would say if he knew. Everyone else would think you were insane for loving me. My father would probably try to have you killed." Draco said. He looked totally sincere. "Oh, and why is that?" Dawn spat, pulling away from him. "Because he sees you as a mudblood." Draco answered honestly. "Oh, and what do you see me as? Do I look like a mudblood' to you Draco? Am I just your whore? Your piece on the side?" Dawn hissed. "You know I don't think about you that way. I love you more then anything in the world. Why don't you believe me?" Draco wanted to yell. He didn't want to rouse the teachers and get them both into trouble.  
  
"Because you pretend like you hate me. Just today, you let Crab and Boyle ruin all my notes. You act like you hate, me, until we have out little night' chats." Dawn said. Draco could see the heartbroken expression on Dawn's face. "Do you know how much I wish I could run and leave you standing here, or turn off the volume of your voice, every time it says words that hurts me. The only time I really see you, is at night. T's almost tainted." Dawn said. "What makes you say that?" Draco asked. There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. All he sounded was genuine and sincere. Which is something that Dawn knew he showed, only to her, and no other.  
  
"Every time I want to run and leave all this behind, the voices in my head call me back to you. Call me back to carry on loving you, even though I know I'm only going to hurt, no matter how hard I try to control it. I can never deny it, or escape from it. You must love plaguing me like this. You must love making me hurt more. You make sure that everyone thinks that you hate me. Do you have to speak? Do you have to say the words that you know cut me deeper then any blade?"

* * *

****  
You are captured  
Fall in rapture  
I don't think my heart will ever let you go** **

* * *

Draco was shocked. He knew that this secret love of theirs was wrong. It was slowly killing Dawn. He could see it. "I can't stop loving you Dawn. I only make it look like I hate you, so that my father doesn't suspect." Draco said. Dawn shook her head. Her hair whipped about in the sudden wind that had risen. "Why? Why does it have to be hidden so quietly? Why can't we just be like everyone else?" Dawn almost begged. Draco knew she would never beg. Dawn was too proud to beg.  
  
"Because I couldn't bear it if my father had you killed. My heart wouldn't be able to bear loosing you." Draco whispered. Dawn, didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to survive without the love he bestowed on her every night, as they always met in secret. Draco couldn't live without the one woman he loved. They were so close to leaving Hogwarts. Draco had a plan that he had yet to tell Dawn of. But tonight was the night for him to tell her.

* * *

**

**For another  
Love from other  
Cause I can give everything you've always dreamed**

**

* * *

**

**"Dawn, I've been thinking about it." Draco said evenly. Dawn looked at him, praying for an answer. He could see that her hope was in his hands. "We could leave. After we've graduated from Hogwarts, we can run. No one would have to know where we are. Not even my father. Then we could just live happily, without worrying about anything or anyone." Draco said. Dawn looked at him, in shock.**

**Do you really mean that?" Dawn asked. Draco nodded. "We could have everything that we've ever dreamed of. We'd never have to worry about my father trying to ruin our lives." Draco said. Dawn stood there shell-shocked. Then she threw herself into Draco's arms. He held her close to him. _"Nothing will ever keep us apart."_ Draco thought to himself. _"Once we're away from my father, we'll be fine."_ Draco added to his ever-growing thoughts.

* * *

****  
Make me alive inside your eyes again

* * *

**

**Draco saw the sun start to rise. "We'd better get back to our beds, before anyone realises that we're gone." Draco whispered into Dawn's ear/ She hugged him tighter, and then let go. She turned to leave, and Draco bit his lip. "Wait Dawn." He almost sounded like he was begging. Dawn turned to look at him. "What's wrong Draco? Aren't you the one who said we have to get back?" Dawn said. Draco walked towards her, and took her hand. He placed his hand over hers, placing something into her hand, then closing it around the object.  
  
He smiled at her. "Whenever you think that I don't love you, I want you to look at that." Draco said quietly. With that said, he walked away, and disappeared into the corridors. That was when Dawn thought to open her hand to see what he had placed into it.**

* * *

**  
How I wish I could try to run away  
From this power  
The power of forbidden love  
How I wish I could try to turn off the volume  
From these voices  
The voices of forbidden love  
How I wish I could close my eyes to all of these  
Temptations  
Temptations of...**

* * *

**  
Dawn looked down in shock at the beautifully carved medallion. _"It's his families crest. He never goes anywhere without it."_ Dawn thought, as she held the trinket close. _"I'll wear it under my robes, and clothing, then no one will know I have it."_ Dawn thought again to herself. Her decision made, she put the medallion around her neck, and carefully hid it from anyone's prying eyes.**

* * *

**  
How I wish I could try to run away  
From this power  
The power of forbidden love  
How I wish I could try to turn off the volume  
From these voices  
The voices of forbidden love  
How I wish I could close my eyes to all of these  
Temptations  
Temptations of forbidden love**

* * *

**  
Dawn smiled as she saw the rising sun. _"I'm up to greet it again. I'm glad it's the weekend. No lessons today."_ Dawn thought to herself, as she walked off into the school again. She remembered the feel of Draco's lips against hers. His arms wrapped around her, and the feel of his hands in her hair. She would need the thoughts for the coming day of insults he would bombard her with. Every day he insulted her. Every night, he pledged his love for her. That was how it would always be until they graduated from Hogwarts, and could leave the prison, that Draco's father had made for him, and in the same instance, trapping her behind it's bars.**

**She went back to her room, and laid down in bed. She felt the medallion, under her night-gown. _"I hope graduation comes soon. So that our love won't be forbidden anymore."_ Dawn thought, as she fell asleep. Her dreams only filled with the one she loved.**

* * *

**  
LADY BLADE: You like it people?**

**CDD: I'm not commenting.**

**LADY BLADE: Awe, don't be mean CDD.**

**CDD: Please R&R people. Lady Blade is loosing her mind, but you know she loves reviews.**

**LADY BLADE: Bye peoples.**


End file.
